


jewel of the south

by callunavulgari



Series: Dark Month Collection [55]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dishonored 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: The girl watches him warily, hunkered down in a nest of blankets in the corner. She’s a squatter, that much is obvious from her thin, patched clothing and the general disrepair of the apartment that Corvo’s found himself in. He blinks around, eyes lighting on a sofa, a desk, a couple rat-gnawed shoes.“You’re bleeding all over my floor,” she says flatly, her eyes heavy on him.“I’m bleeding all over your balcony,” he corrects, and wavers hard enough that his other leg gives out from under him. “And I’m mostly sure that it isn’t yours.”





	jewel of the south

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a crossover meme thing since I haven't done them in awhile! And they've all gotten a little big on me so I think I'll post them separately. This one was for Corvo and Rey, first time.
> 
> Rules are basically: make a list of ten characters, match them up together with a list of prompts, and ~~write a ficlet thirty words or less.~~

The girl barely startles when Corvo steps out of nothing and onto her balcony, catching himself against the unforgiving brick with one hand as he missteps and lands badly on one knee. He hisses low between his teeth, one hand pressed hard to the place that the guard’s blade had slid in deep. There’s blood slicking the back of his teeth and more that he can taste in the back of his throat. He’s come closer to death, he thinks dizzily, though he can’t just now remember when.

The girl watches him warily, hunkered down in a nest of blankets in the corner. She’s a squatter, that much is obvious from her thin, patched clothing and the general disrepair of the apartment he’s found himself in. He blinks around, eyes lighting on a sofa, a desk, a couple rat-gnawed shoes. 

“You’re bleeding all over my floor,” she says flatly, her eyes heavy on him. 

“I’m bleeding all over your balcony,” he corrects, and wavers hard enough that his other leg gives out from under him. “And I’m mostly sure that it isn’t yours.”

She bares her teeth at him, and there’s a flash of defiance there - life in her eyes that he doesn’t often see on street rats. “I found it,” she hisses. “So it’s mine.”

He can’t argue with that, so he flaps his hand in an agreeing sort of way. There are still shouts coming from the streets below him, the slap of heavy soles on stone, guards rushing about. Corvo carefully pulls his hand back to examine the wound, only to wince and immediately reapply pressure when the blood begins to flow faster.

“That’s a mortal wound,” the girl points out. 

“I’m aware,” he grinds out, panting heavily. His vision is going gray around the edges, the mask pressing claustrophobically against his face. After a moment’s indecision, he rips it free.

The girl’s eyes brighten with recognition, but she doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at him. Maybe waiting for him to die. Corvo wrinkles his nose, brow knitting with the effort required to maneuver himself into a sitting position, losing more precious blood to the floor below him. It smears across a scrawled message: THE OUTSIDER WALKS AMONG US. 

He snorts, and looks away.

His pockets are empty, the last of his elixir gone days ago. Like this, he will die here. Delilah will keep his daughter’s throne, ruin Jessamine’s city, and he will die with only a street rat for company. He wonders if she’s the type to eat him when he’s gone, or if she’ll just shove his corpse over the side of the balcony for the guard below to sort out.

She’s still watching him, her gaze sober. Understanding. After a moment, she sighs and pushes to her feet. He’s gone enough that he feels little more than a flicker of alarm at the movement, wondering if maybe she’s the type to shove him over the side  _ before _ he’s a corpse. It wouldn’t be horrible, he thinks. Like this, he’ll linger for minutes, maybe hours once he’s lost consciousness. A fall from this height would shatter his skull upon impact.

But instead of stepping towards him, she disappears, leaving him alone.

Corvo blinks heavily and chuckles, hysteria building in his chest. There’s a fear, deep inside of him, gnawing at his insides - and it isn’t of dying. Without the girl, this stranger in a town he hasn’t set foot in in decades, he will die alone. His corpse will molder and rot here until someone comes along to find him, lover to one empress and father to another, just as dead as the rest.

He’s still laughing when the girl returns, edging slowly towards him until she’s close enough to kick his sword away. She drops to her knees next to him, close enough that he can feel the warm heat of her, close enough that he can smell her sweat. She touches him, tilts his head back with slender fingers. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” she tells him, and lifts half a bottle of elixir to his lips. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] jewel of the south](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129086) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
